FullMetal Alchemist: New Beginnings
by LunarLightning
Summary: Ed and Al set out on a new adventure! With new conflicts, characters, and enemies. Please read and review. It's better than my summary I just couldn't think of a way to wright one with out giving the plot away.
1. Recap

_**Fullmetal Alchemist:**_

**New Beginnings**

**Authors Note**

If you haven't read the Fullmetal alchemist manga all the way through don't read this. If you have, good for you, re-read chapters 107-108. OK. With that out of the way I do not own FMA all rights belong to Arakawa Hiroaki. Thank you for reading my Fan Fic. The recap is just what happened in chapter 108. But you have to read it.

~LunarLightning

**Recap**

But no one told us to give up! It's OK. I can do it! Ed thought

"May. Stand back." Then he started to draw something on the ground. "That's… A HUMAN TRANSMUTATHON CIRCAL!" Ling yelled

"I'll be back soon." Ed said everyone stared at him surprised at what he was doing "This is my last act of alchemy as the Full Metal Alchemist!" he shouted then clapped his hands together and disappeared to the gate of truth.

"Have you come for your brother?" asked the Truth "But how will you pull a whole person out? What is the payment? Will you offer up your own body?" Ed walked past the Truth and looked at the gate and said "Here is the payment. This huge thing." The Truth answered "The gate of Truth exists within everyone. That is how everyone can use alchemy… will you degrade yourself to an ordinary person unable to use alchemy?" Ed responded "There is nothing degrading about it. I have always been an ordinary person, a small person unable to save a small girl, who'd been turned into a chimera. Since seeing the Truth or whatever, I have relied too much on it, made too many mistakes… I have been its puppet."

"Will you be all right with out it?" the Truth asked "Even without alchemy I've still have my friends." Ed responded. The Truth smiled kindly for once and said "That is the correct answer alchemist. You have beaten the Truth. Take, It All." Ed clapped for the last time and put his hands on the gate and destroyed it all for Al. "The back door is over there." Ed looked to where the Truth was pointing and saw Al and another gate. Al smiled, and Ed smiled back and said "I can't believe you were so rash idiot!" while running towards him. "I've come for you Al."

"Yeah."

"Let's go home." Ed said "Every ones waiting." Then they walked out the back door.

Now all alone once again the Truth wondered out loud "I wonder how long it will take him to understand the back door concept."

Roy Mustang was sitting all alone when someone approached him. He couldn't tell who since the Truth took his sight.

"Oh. Colonel Mustang?"

"Dr. Knox?"

"This sure is a mess. Are you wounded too?"

"I can't see a thing."

"What!"

"This is punishment for those who dream… or so I'm told." He sighed "I wish I could do as Fullmetal and use my gate as toll, but there wouldn't be a way back. My eyes were taken. There's nothing I can do about it. I'll to think about what I can do now that I can't see." There was a short silence "…Someone interesting found me while I was out and followed me back here. Hey get in here !"

"Dr. Marcoh!" Roy yelled surprised

"I over heard you talking. I have a Philosopher's Stone here. Can you use this as the toll to regain your sight?"

"Doctor!" Roy yelled

"But! I will give you this on one condition! We could not have won this war without the cooperation of the Ishvalans. Colonel Mustang, I want you to revise the policies on Ishval. And lift the barricade on Ishval. And them return to there holy land. And …I want you to let me live there as a doctor!"

'Don't look away from each new death look straight ahead and never forget!' Roy remembered something Kimbly had said once a long time ago. "I see you were in Ishval too… I promise I will devote my full power to revising the policies on Ishval. Roy agreed "Major! Will you deliver a message for me? 'I'm going to be busy again. Follow me!' tell all of my subordinates." He said then opened the gate with stone in hand to get his sight back.

**End of Recap.**


	2. Seperate Ways

**Chapter 1**

**Separate ways**

"Well I guess today's the day Al!"

"Yeah. I guess so brother."

"Good luck on your search in Xing"

"Yeah. Hopefully there will be something in Creta for you to find too brother!"

It's been two years since we returned home from our fight with Father.

Winry was so exited when we got there. She even gave us that apple pie! Well I guess today we leave here again and Al and I go opposite directions. I go west to Creta and he goes east to Xing.

"Ed! Al! Be careful!"

"You to Winry! Bye!" Al called back and ran off to catch his train

"And Ed! Don't break your leg!"

"I'll try my best! Bye!" I yelled back. We had just split up at the train station. This will be my first time traveling with out being able to use alchemy. I hope that this journey won't be as hard as our first. Where I'm going there have been lots of border disputes. Al and I are on a new quest to prove our theory, 'if we receive ten and add one from ourselves and give the next person eleven.' This is the new rule we've come up with in contrast to equivalent exchange. We need more information to make it work but were determined to make it the new law of alchemy.

"Mr. Elric. There's a call for you."

"Who is it?"

"Colonel Mustang."

"Crap. OK show me where the phone is."

"Its only up a few cars."

After going all the to the switch board I see that no ones talking to him the phones just set down on the board. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Fullmetal, I need you to make a stop in Central."

"Why? Can't you just wait till I come back."

"No. You are needed here."

"Why am I needed there? It's not my post!"

"Just do it."

"Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep…."

"Oh great, he hung up. Now how am I supposed to get out of this?"

I had to switch trains but now I'm here. Hmmm… I haven't been here in a while. Well I guess I'll look around after I talk with Mustang.

I walked into the building to his door and saw Lt. Riza Hawkeye standing next to it waiting for me.

"Edward."

"..."

"You better go in you know how he hates to wait for you."

"I know, I know"

She opened the door for me and I walked in she immediately closed it after I was 5 feet in.

"Ah, Edward. So you finally chose to come."

"I had to switch trains. We were half way there when you called. So what do you want?"

"I want you to stay out of trouble. And you don't have a passport do you?"

"…"

"I thought so. So here's a parting gift."

"A passport! I didn't think you'd care."

"I don't really, but it's to make sure I don't have to go all that way just to get you out of jail."

"As considerate as ever I see."

"HA, HA. But really don't cause problems over there. We already have to deal with the border disputes."

"OK. Whatever. Bye."

I then got up and stared to walk away when…

"Stop right there Elric."

BOOM!

"What the heck!"

"Sit back down and let's talk."

"Why aren't there any scorch marks?"

"Fire proof door."

"And the floor?"

"I had my room fire proofed."

"Oh."

"So, come sit back down and let's finish our talk."

I immediately went back to my seat and sat back down.

"Ed, you're not a sate alchemist any more you can't just waltz into restricted areas any more."

"I know that."

"Ok. With that out of the way I want you to work for me."

"WHAT!"

"I want you to be secretly part of the military. You will only take orders from me."

"I can't do alchemy any more I'd be no use to you."

"I know. But you're smart and you can fight and I have a feeling…"

"What?"

"I don't know, never mind. Are you in or not?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll fund you and you're brother's research."

"OK. I'm in."

We shook hands and then I stood up and he said something else

"Don't tell you're brother or anyone else. Only you, my subordinates, and I know."

"Got it."

I left the building now once again working under Mustang. But at least now I wouldn't go hungry or hit a dead end because I couldn't pay for a ride. Maybe I should get a car… no it'd only get destroyed. Well I might as well look around Central for a while I'm here. Hmm… ah! A cloth store I need a new cloak. My old one was burned in a fire and I was to busy to get I a new one back home. I went into the store to see if they had any red cloth. To my surprise the person running the store was …

"Rose?"

"Ed!"

"It's been so long. Oh, how's the village?"

"Its great thanks to you!"

"It was nothing."

"Oh, did you need any thing?"

"Just a new cloak."

"Like you're old one?"

"Yeah, you still remember it!"

"Of course, I have a great memory."

"So can you make it?"

"Why can't you with alchemy?"

"I can't do alchemy any more. I lost the ability two years ago."

"Oh. Well I guess that means more work for me. Do you want the same symbol on the back?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're well come! That'll be 180"

"Here."

I placed the money on the counter

"Huh!"

"What?"

"You don't have metal arm any more!"

"Oh. Yeah. I got it back two years ago."

"Wow. And what about Al?"

"Yeah, we got his body back the only thing we didn't get back is my leg."

"Oh…Oh yeah! Come back in an hour and I should be done ok?"

"Got it."

I left the shop and went looking for a supply store. Once I found one I went in and bought a pair of gloves like my old ones. I didn't like explaining things to people. (Rose reminded me to get them.) And I also got a little note book and pencil to write my findings in. Once I was done there I went to eat then an hour and a half was up (I gave her a little extra time) I went back. To my surprise she had made whole entire old outfit.

"Here."

"Thanks. But I only asked for a cloak."

"I know. But that suit looks stupid on you."

"Thanks. But how did you know my size?"

"I just looked at you."

"OK…"

"Because you're finally average size."

"What was that!"

"Nothing, Nothing."

"Well, thanks. Bye."

"Welcome. Come again."

I left and looked for a hotel. Once I found one I went straight to bed. Once I woke up I changed into my new clothes. "She was right. I do look better in these." I mumbled to my self. I then packed up, checked out and went to the train station to catch my train. The ride was uneventful and boring I snoozed most of the way. Once I made it to Creta I looked around the town…

"Wow… this place is run down."

I walked a little while longer until I came to a place that seemed to be an inn.

I walked in to see a woman standing behind a counter. She had green eyes and brown hair.

"Hello?"

"OH! You startled me. Wait are you a tourist?"

"No and yes. I'm just a lone traveler."

"Well you have to stay somewhere tonight! Why not stay here?"

"OK. Sure, how much?"

"20,000."

"Wow you're just like the people in Youswell."

"Huh? I've never been that far east."

"Never mind. Here's 20,000."

"Th-Thanks! You're rooms right up there on the right."

"Thanks."

I walked up stairs to my room and put my stuff down.

"Hmmm…I thought there were alchemists here. Why is this place so run down if they could just fix it up with simple alchemy?"

I went back down to ask the inn keeper about this but when I got down there a bunch of people were there when I came down they all started yelling stuff like…

"Hey! Come buy some stuff at my shop!"

"Do you need something sewed?"

And other random stuff about there shops.

Finally I yelled "QUITE!" and everyone went quite.

"I have some questions and if you answer a question you get ?"

Every one agreed

"OK, so first question, where are the alchemists?"

"…"There was a silence then a bunch of angry shouts. Then a girl in the front answered

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

So I followed her out back she had green eyes but blond hair. 'One of her parents must be Amestrian' I thought.

"So where are the alchemists?" I asked as we stopped behind a house two blocks away.

"They were all obsessed with only helping them selves become rich."

"You mean they made gold with alchemy!"

"Yeah."

"But isn't… oh yeah the west doesn't have laws on alchemy."

"No, but we should."

"Are there any other alchemists?"

"I'm an alchemist and so are you."

"What!"

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Aren't you?"

"Yes and no. Yes I'm Edward Elric, but no I'm not an alchemist any more."

"Why did you give it up! There were rumors that you were dead or that you went against the military, and other crazier things."

"Like what?"

"Like that you're the Truth."

There was a silence between us for a while.

"Well since you just gave it up can't you just do it this once to save our town?"

"NO! You don't understand it's not that I wont it's that I can't!"

"What do you mean can't?"

'Remember Edward you can't tell anyone why you can't do alchemy, or it might give them ideas of the toll to give and try human transmutation.' I remembered what Mustang said after I 'Quit' being a State Alchemist.

"Er…Um…"

"Did you get a punishment that you weren't allowed to after you went against Bradley?"

"Um…Yeah!"

"Oh. OK."

"Sorry. And why do you keep up with Amestris's news?"

"My Dad lives there. My Mom and Dad are divorced. I guess you can tell my Dad was Amestrian."

"Yeah, the hair gives it away."

"Anyway, the alchemists all moved to better property right out side of town."

"Wait you mean they just up and left?"

"Yes."

"They don't come to this town for anything?"

"No, well there is one thing they come here for."

"What is it!"

"They take people to work in there mines."

"I thought so this place looks deserted because no one wants to be next."

"That's why we only came after you got a room. To make sure you weren't one of them."

"Oh…wait how could I be one of them! I came form out of town! And do I look like I'm from here!"

She laughed at that.

"No, no. sorry."

Clack, clack, clack.

"Oh no! There here!"

"What! Who's here?"

"The alchemists!"


	3. The Alchemists on the hill

**Chapter 2**

**The Alchemists on the hill**

"What!"

"We have to hide!"

She got up and started to run I followed straight after her. Passing through another ally we saw two of them coming down the other end.

"Crap…" she whispered then looked around for a way back that wouldn't make any noise. Then she stopped I looked behind me to where she was looking and saw two more of them coming up the back way.

"We see you. So just come with us peacefully and there won't be any trouble." One of the alchemists in front of us said

"Yeah for you." she replied I stepped in front of her and whispered

"Use alchemy and escape. I'll fight them down here."

"No. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Go now before they come closer."

"No I wo…"

"Now."

She obeyed my command and quickly drew a circle on the ground. Then she rose up on a pillar escaping to the roof tops.

"WHAT! The girls an alchemist!"

"To bad for the boy lets take him. He'd do better any ways."

Then they all reached into there pockets and took out rocks and…Red Stones!

Two transmuted the rocks in to guns the other two transmuted them into swords. Then one of the swords men said

"We'll shoot if you don't cooperate. Got it? Now put you're hands up and come over here."

"OK." I said then ran at him then I pulled back my right arm to punch him when smoothing from above wrapped around me and pulled me up.

"STUPID IDEA! He had a sword!"

"I know that…" I mumbled as she was untying me.

"It's a good thing I stayed around. But that used up the very last of my chalk. I wasn't even allowed to have that one! What am I supposed to do now?"

"'Allowed' "

"Yeah the alchemist made a rule that no one can use alchemy except them."

"Jerks. Hey is there any Red Water in this town?"

"Red Water? What's that?"

"Never mind. Let's go back to the inn through my window."

"You sure it's unlocked?"

"I get into a lot of wired situations like this so I tend to do that."

"Then let's go."

We ran across the roof tops making sure not to make much noise. When we made it back to my room I asked if she could keep watch at the door. She reluctantly said OK. I thought out loud as I paced the room after I was sure she was away from the door. "If there still taking people for there mines they must know the true power of the stone and that it lashes back when used to much. They also must know that it's not a philosopher's stone…"

"ED!"

I heard the girl yell. I ran out of the room and down stairs tom where the commotion was. The alchemists are here.

"Come on and pay up!"

One of the alchemists was yelling at the woman who owned the place.

"I don't have it I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you have it! Pay up!"

"Hey don't yell at her!" I walked calmly down the stairs and faced the man who was yelling. Now that I think about it I never asked anyone there names… anyways back on topic.

"She said she didn't have it." I told him calmly.

"Like I said I don't care if she has it. But if she doesn't pay taxes she loses this Inn."

"How much is it?"

"4,800,000"

"What! Of course she doesn't have it! There's no business out here at all! And you expect that much!"

"So."

"'So' leave her alone."

"Who's going to stop me? A pipsqueak like you?"

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK! I'M AVERGE SIZED FOR 18! AND I WILL!"

I ran up and slugged him in the mouth. He lost teeth and it wouldn't stop bleeding it was almost like when I'd hit someone when my arm was auto-mail.

"Shop shim!"

He sounded really funny with out teeth.

"OK." I replied and punched out a few of his guys. Then a lot more came in.

They drew guns and I clapped my hands and put them on the ground out of habit but then a wall came up like I wanted! I did, I did…

"Alchemy!"

"He didn't have a circle!"

"The rumors must be true!"

But then more came in through windows behind me and grabbed me and took me to a car and then we drove off.

Roy sat there in the shadowy corners of the Inn whispering to him self,

"Congrats Fullmetal you can do alchemy again." Then he thought 'But my hunch was correct, he is making trouble. But right now I have to save him from tough's insane alchemists!'

In ten minutes we were at a huge mansion. They brought me to a back door and down a few hallways and stopped in one that had lots of cells in it, and then they took me to a cell and threw me in.

"So I spook out against you and you throw me in jail? I don't even live here!"

"We know. But we want information on Central!"

"I'm not part of the military anymore."

"We know you've had contact with Corneal Mustang!"

"…"

"We come back later when you've had time to think about you're situation." The other scrawnier guy said then left with his accomplice.

'Some even say you're the Truth.' Hmm… she just gave me an idea.

When the two alchemists came back in I was sitting and smiling like the truth. They both had uncomfortable looks on there faces after they saw me.

"What's the matter?" I asked trying to imitate his voice.

"Who are you?" one asked

Then the other one said "Are you really Edward Elric?"

"Some call me one, or the world, others call me You, or God, or the Truth. But most recently I've been known as The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric!"

Then I clapped and touched the ground behind me and I made a gate that almost perfectly resembled the Gate of Truth the only difference was that this one was concrete. Then I asked

"Any one want knowledge? But what will be you're toll? A leg? An arm? You're sight? Or how about you're whole body?"

They were shaking in there boots. The scrawny guy had backed up all the way to the door and kept looking out at the guards.

"Boss, is he telling the truth about being the Truth?" the messily guy asked the scrawny guy.

I replied before he could and said

"But I am the Truth. Why would I lie?"

"Ok bu-boy are yu-you sure th-that's what you're sti-sticking with?" the boss stuttered nervously.

"You all fear me don't you?"

No one answered and I took that for a yes.

"Are you sure you don't want to see what's in my Gate?" I tapped on it with my knuckles they both shook there heads. I frowned disappointedly

"Ok. You're loss." Clapped touched it again and it disintegrated.

"You're coming with me Edward Elric." A new guy said he looked like a guard. The other two left and they looked relived. This new guy put hand cuffs on me (but I could still clap.) then he pushed me out of the cell and started to push me down the hall. He led me down countless hall ways, and six flights of stairs. (Out side the building looked 8 stories high. The 8th floor might be an attic because I didn't see any more stairs in this hallway.) There were five doors on both sides of this hallway. We entered the 3rd door to the left. Inside there wee 14 guards, six on both sides and a guy on a throne with two standing beside him.

"So you're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And you are?" I asked, I was still talking and smiling like the Truth.

"Please sit down. And I'm Barthomule Alcrica, the mayor of this city. And you say you're also the Truth not just Mr. Elric?" he asked on the edge of his seat, trying to hide that he was shaking. He looked more terrified then any one. I sat down on the floor like the real Truth again even though a chair was offered. I could read his story off his face. He had opened the gate and threw someone else in. or something like that. So I played along to my role and said still smiling

"What you did was wrong Barthomule. I've come for you. So you can pay you're toll!"

"NOOOOO!" he screamed "GET AWAY! GUARDS! KILL HIM!" he was standing now then…

BOOOOM!

A huge walls of fire surrounded me except for the back I knew who it was so I ran back saying

"Thanks. I owe you one."

I ran towards him then he whispered

"Play along."

Then the smoke cleared and we saw no one was hurt. He stepped forward and said

"Edward Elric is under watch of the Amestrian military. We do not appreciate you trying to kill him."

"But he was going to…" Barthomule started

"He wouldn't have been able to."

"Hey! Don't go interfering in my business Mustang!" I yelled at him playing along.

"I am sorry for any trouble he caused. Good bye."

"Wait. What gives you the right to take him out of my prison? He broke all of our laws!"

"I can take him because he is still under our laws. And I have been given the right by our Fuher to take him out of any jail."

"Oh. Vary well. Good bye sir."

"Good bye."

I pretended to struggle when Mustang pushed me in front of him, until we were out of the mansion.

I whispered "Nice. How did you come up with that lie?"

"It wasn't a lie."

"What I'm under watch!"

"No. that was a lie. But I can take you out of any jail."

"What? Why?"

"Never mind that. I'll explain later. Get in the car Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal." Lt. Hawkeye said she had been sitting in the car waiting for us.

"Lt. Hawkeye."

"Lets go." Mustang said

Once we were far enough away mustang yelled

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I TELL YOU NOT TO CAUSE TROUBLE, AND YOU BREAK ALL THERE LAWS! THEN I HAVE TO STOP THEM FROM KILLING YOU!"

"But I found out…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"There making Red Stones! And there making gold! And there in slaving people to work in there mines! Its 100 people now! I think there making a Philosophers Stone!" I finally yelled.

Everyone was silent the rest of the way. 30 minutes later we pulled up in front of a small house. We were far away from town now.

"We're here." Mustang broke the silence then took out the keys and went inside the small house.

"Do you remember what he was like after Hughes died?"

Lt. Hawkeye asked me

"I was barely there, but yeah."

"If you were to die he'd be like that again. He cares about you even when it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah. I know."

"So try to stay out of situations like that when you're alone. Please."

"OK. I'll try."

"Thank you. I really don't want to deal with a depressed revenge driven colonel again. It would be bad for him too. Now let's go in."

"OK."

We walked up to the house and entered. It looked like a normal house I had an entry hall, a kitchen, a living room, a dinning room, and a room that I thought was a closet. But when I opened it, it was really a high tech computer room! With screens that displayed all the hallways of the mansion and the hue room! And screens that displayed parts of the town!

"What the?"


End file.
